


Puffy Cheeks

by Hotarukunn



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Adorable, Affectionate Father-Son Interaction, Father-Son Moment, Father/Son, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not a child" little Rihan said, where he sat with his legs crossed in his fathers lap. Nurarihyon still couldn't help but think that he was nothing more than a child, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puffy Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short with father and son; just some cute and affectionate fluff. I need to practice on that stuff.

Something tugged at his hair, and Nurarihyon turned. "Rihan?" he asked, looking at his son. The little youkai tripped over to him, and climbed up in his lap. "Daddy," he said, sitting down cross-legged in his fathers lap. Nurarihyon smirked, and ruffled the young ones hair. "Playing adult again, Rihan?" he asked, and Rihan puffed up his big round child-cheeks. "I _am_ an adult." he said. Nurarihyon chuckled, and leaned his elbow on his knee. "Of course." he agreed teasingly. "And what is it that the big adult little adult Rihan want his aged father, then?"  
Rihan scowled, his cheeks filling with even more air. Nurarihyon poked one of them, and the air wheezed out through between the little boys pursued lips. Rihan's scowl deepened, and Nurarihyon just smiled in amusement.  
"I don't think I should tell you anymore." Rihan said, turning his head from his father with a huff.  
"Hou~ I see." Nurarihyon smirked, and closed his eye almost completely. Through an eye that was just slightly cracked open, he observed Rihan.  
After a moment of huffy annoyance, Rihan opened a big eye and peeked at him. Nurarihyon had to keep himself from laughing at the expression on the boys face. He was just too adorable, the little kid. He didn't move when Rihan climbed across his lap, supported himself against Nurarihyon's chest and grabbed the folds of his kimono to not lose his balance. He pulled at the fabric, reaching up. But as he was still too short, he couldn't reach all the way up, and only managed to reach his fathers chin. Nurarihyon blinked as small child-lips pressed a kiss to his skin, and he looked down at Rihan. Moving back a step when he noticed that his father had noticed his actions, Rihan slipped, and landed on his bum between Nurarihyon's folded legs. Nurarihyon smiled down at him, wrapped an arm around him and gave his son a kiss to his sons parted-in-surprise lips. Then he nuzzled his neck, pulling his son into an embrace. "I love you, daddy." Rihan said, voice muffled against the fabric on his fathers clothes. Nurarihyon smiled, ruffling his hair again. "I love you too, Rihan." he stated sincerely, and Rihan beamed up at him, then squirmed out of his grip. The boy skipped away, out to the yard to play with Natto-kozo and the other small-youkai.

The Supreme Commander of the Edo Hyakki Yakou Youkai smiled as he watched the young one hunt Sannokuchi across the yard. "Adult, huh?" He chuckled, and lit his pipe, bringing it to his lips. "There's still many years until you will grow up, Rihan." Not that there was any need to rush; he quite enjoyed spending his nights gathering fear and his days in relaxation with his clan and family.


End file.
